


Laugh out loud

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch and Cass go fishing for Magikarp with no plan and 1 wetsuit. What could possibly go wrong?Another old one so apologies in advance... 😂
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 3





	Laugh out loud

It had been 7 years since Team Rocket were caught causing chaos at the Lake of Rage via a strange radio signal. Lance, the Dragon Master, together with some local kid had managed to put a stop to it and scare the Rockets off. It was no surprise really, the agents involved were only a C ranking. It was perhaps one of the more embarrassing instances of Team Rocket being scuppered in one of their operations.  
The red Gyarados hadn't been seen for a long time. Many assumed it had been captured or had simply left the waters to test it's strength elsewhere. The lake however had become home to a large school of Magikarp. Oddly enough it was still popular with fishermen. There was a theory amongst folk that the Magikarp of the lake were particularly powerful and thus would evolve into exceptional Gyarados eventually...  
It was a theory that made perfect sense to Dr Namba as he took a leisurely stroll one Sunday evening. What Team Rocket could do with an army with powerful Gyarados! It was common knowledge that dragons were amongst the most powerful of all Pokemon and money makers too! The Dr knew what they needed to do and he chuckled evilly to himself much to the disconcern of passersby.

"Right so let me get this straight - Dr Nibbles wants us to go to the Lake of Rage and capture a load of bloody Magikarp?!" Butch questioned his partner as he drove along the mountain road. Cassidy sighed and lowered her magazine for what seemed like the 20th time throughout the trip.  
"That's what he said! I'm more than confident that we can handle it, aren't you?"  
Butch frowned and turned his head back to the road. "Cassidy and Biff - the height of their Team Rocket careers, capturing Magikarp..."  
Cassidy placed a hand on his leg causing him to flinch. He turned his head again, worried what was going to happen next and his brown eyes met her sparkling violet ones.  
"It's Butch babe." She said, her eyebrows raised. Butch scowled and faced the road once more.  
"Just chill out will you!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Capturing Magikarp is child's play, we'll nab them all and be on our way back to Dr Nimrod's lab in no time. You'll see!"  
She reached down and grabbed her phone which was now ringing.  
"IT'S NAMBAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The 2 Rockets arrived at the Lake around lunchtime and starting setting up their equipment. It was a warm day and the area was busy with fisherman, sunbathers and families enjoying the weather. Cassidy was in a particularly good mood and hummed softly to herself as she pulled out her fishing net and bikini. She figured she would need the latter later to soak up some rays! Her smile temporarily left her face however when she realised she had forgotten something kind of important...  
"Uhh Butch, funny story! I've kind of left my wetsuit back at HQ. We'll have to take turns and wear yours" she said.  
"Are you kidding me?!" He groaned. "So you remember your magazine and your bikini but not your wetsuit!"  
"Pretty much!" Shrugged Cassidy. "Hey look I'm sorry ok? My new bag isn't big enough you see..."  
Butch scoffed and threw his own stuff irritably on the floor. He picked up his wetsuit and flung it towards Cassidy.  
"Ladies first I guess..."

Cassidy beamed and sprinted to some nearby hedges to get changed. Butch stared after her for a few seconds and eventually perched on a log. He couldn't work out what was with him lately. He was becoming more and more nervous and jumpy around Cassidy. It felt like she was also becoming happier, like she had some kind of re-ignited spark. Ever since the mission failure in Sinnoh, Dr Namba had chosen to keep them in Johto, undertaking low level research. It meant they spent all day, every day with each other, even more so than when they were doing field work. There wasn't an awful lot they didn't know about each other at this stage. Butch was starting to get a sense of just how big a part of his life Cassidy played.

She reappeared, looking slightly comical in Butch's wetsuit that was really too big for her. She smiled and turned round to reveal her bare back.  
"Zip me up would you?" She asked casually.  
Butch swallowed, took a step forward so he was stood directly behind Cassidy and slowly reached up. He gently swept her golden hair across her neck so it fell over her shoulder out of the way. He bit his lip as he noticed some goosebumps appear on her delicate, pale skin. He could have sworn he noticed her give a small sigh of contentment as he slowly drew the zip up and repositioned her hair.  
"There" he muttered. "You're good to go!"

"Thanks" Cassidy replied as she gave a quick, sarcastic salute. She proceeded to wade into the lake with her fishing net.  
"Ooh don't mind us! We're just nerds after Poliwags!" She cheerily shouted to some nearby fisherman who was staring in bemusement.  
Butch snorted and grabbed her magazine to flick through. His frown grew even deeper as he read true life stories and fashion tips for the season. Not to mention the agony aunt page!  
"What a load of crap!!!" He cried and tossed it back over to Cassidy's bag. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. As he popped one into his mouth he heard Cassidy cry out.  
"Got one!!!"  
Butch gave her the thumbs up and flicked his lighter. A poke-ball on his belt started wobbling, followed by another resting on Cassidy's towel and suddenly Mightyena and Houndour appeared in a flash of red.  
"Right what have we told you 2 about that???!" Butch muffled with the cigarette still in his mouth. "You're both starting to act like that pissing Wobbuffet!"

The 2 Pokemon ran forward and began pawing at the water. Cassidy called across to Butch.  
"Hey look! They're helping!"  
"Wonderful!" Butch shouted back. He glared down at his watch and couldn't wait for the mission to be over...

Cassidy ended up capturing 8 Magikarp with Mightyena and Houndour also capturing 1 each bringing the total to 10. As far as Butch was concerned that was more than enough. But Cassidy wasn't about to let him get away that lightly.  
"Come on Ponch! Your turn!" She said firmly as she emerged from the hedge once more and flung the wetsuit at Butch.  
"You've broken the zip!!!" He groaned. "Look!!!" He jabbed his finger at the zip which was now bent.  
"That was like that when you gave it to me!" nodded Cassidy.

Butch shook his head. It wasn't of course as he was the one who had done it up in the first place. But he was growing too tired to argue.  
"Look I'll just go to the water's edge and try and get one from there" he muttered. He snatched up his fishing net and headed back over to the lake. Cassidy settled herself down on the grass keen not to miss a thing!  
"This should be good!" She giggled to herself.

1/2 hour in and poor Butch wasn't having much luck!  
"Urgh they are so slippery! And wet!" He bawled as another one managed to wriggle free.  
"Story of your life eh hun?" Cassidy called.  
"Shut up Cassidy!"  
Cassidy laughed and continued watching her partner attempt to capture one measly Magikarp. The thing about Butch is that he was often funny without meaning to be. Even when she was in the worst mood possible he never failed to put a smile on her face, that's what she loved most about him. It was true they had been growing even closer in recent months. Cassidy sensed there was tension lately though, Butch seemed on edge and she noticed how jittery he was. The zip plan seemed simple but effective. How Cassidy had longed for him to start kissing her neck. It was the vision that was going through her mind when his fingers brushed against her neck and he hasn't noticed she had had her eyes shut.

"SHIT!!!!!"

Cassidy was immediately snapped back to her senses upon hearing an almighty splash! She scanned across to the Lake just in time to see Butch flailing in the water as he struggled to stand up.  
"Oh no" Cassidy whispered. She couldn't help it, she started giggling as Butch eventually made it to the edge and hauled himself out while everyone watching nearby roared with laughter. Weighed down by his sodden clothes it felt like ages before he finally reached her, she was still giggling but any initial rage Butch had felt was slowly easing upon seeing her.  
"You know Cass... you look even more beautiful when you laugh..." He muttered.  
Cassidy stopped laughing and looked him right in the eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Butch grabbed his towel and peeled off his jumper and top. The trousers he realised, he'd have to keep on. Cassidy casually glanced over, taking in his toned, bronzed physique. She couldn't stand it any more. She walked over to him and pressed her soft pink lips to his.

"Mmfff!!!" Butch exclaimed, but he soon relented and pulled Cassidy close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed his hand upon her waist. She tasted so good and smelt exactly as he always imagined. Nothing else mattered anymore, this moment had been too long coming.  
Eventually they broke apart to the whoops and cheers of the other folk at the lake. Cassidy trailed a finger across Butch's chest and beckoned to their truck.

"10 Magikarp is plenty" she said. "Let's get these back to Dr Nobhead and get you out of those wet trousers..."  
Butch could only nod as he followed her back. As she walked round to the driver's side her phone rang once more.  
"IT'S NAAAAMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAA"


End file.
